Animals of Spy/Credits
Full credits for Animals of Spy. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures presents a Movie Land Animation Studios film Animals of Spy Closing Directed by Robert Rodriguez Produced by Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Tom McGrath, p.g.a. Mark Elliott Andrews, p.g.a. Screenplay by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Rodney Rothman Alan J. Schoolcraft Story by Meg LeFauve Edited by Claire Dodgson, ACE Nick Kenway Music by Henry Jackman Lorne Balfe Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA After Credits Ryan Reynolds Steven Yeun Keegan-Michael Key Josh Gad Benedict Cumberbatch Ken Jeong Jamie Chung Danny McBride and Nick Kroll as Douglas Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Supervisor Larry LaPisco Art Director Laurent De la Chapelle Character Designer / Creative Consultant Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Steven Gizicki Production Manager Boris Jacq Digital Producer Kimberly Arnesen Head of Story Eric Salas Head of Layout Mark Spevick Head of Character Animation Jean-Claude J. Kalache Supervising Animators Julie Bernier Gosselin Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Glen McIntosh Josh Beveridge Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Nick Bruno MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Stereo Compositing Supervisor Gary McGrey CG Supervisors Pablo Helman Lenka Zuckova Simon Bluethenkranz Simon Otto Charles G Abou Aad Digital Production Managers Katherine Sarafian Brian Saunders 3D Compositing Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick 3D Stereoscopic Co-Supervisors Christopher "Chris" Miller Thomas Hannivan Chief Scientist Peter Guyan Head of Post Production Jeannine Berger Sound Designer Randy Thom Crawl Art Cast Supporting Cast Additional Voices Ashley Ankiewicz Bill Farmer Carrie Fisher Rashida Jones Emma Elizabeth Shannon Jake Gyllenhaal John DeMita Mona Marshall Scott Menville Christopher Miller Dee Bradley Baker Tom McGrath Damon Wayans Jr. Newell Alexander Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Mitch Carter Christopher Knights Stephen Heneveld Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Shari Belgeau Bob Bergen Genesis Rodriguez Tim Hodge Josh Keaton Phil LaMarr Mike Nawrocki Rob Paulsen Khary Payton Tara Strong Randy Thom Phil Vischer Frank Welker Matthew Wood Production Services Provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Supervising Sound Designer Jeremy Bowker Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Randy Thom Original Score Composed and Produced by Henry Jackman Story Story Lead Katherine Sarafian Lead Story Artists Karey Kirkpatrick Christopher "Chris" Miller Mark Harden Christophe Lourdelet Elizabeth Malpelli Dave Rosenbaum Rich Moore Diana Rodriguez Gabriel Williams Peter Ramsey Stephen Heneveld Daniel Jennings Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Miller Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Editorial Art Department Art Department Manager Kathryn Couture Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Previsualization Modeling Character Modeling Artists Joy Hyeun Chung Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sabina Suarez Basanta Brandon Lawless Ramón López Seco de Herrera Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald Irene Matar Alena Wooten-Tottle Lou Hamou-Lhadj Michael Krummhoefener John Singh Pottebaum Mark Tiberius Henne Julie Chu Yew Yee Mike Sungjoon Hong Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Jacob Van Valkenburg Sets and Props Modeling Artists Julien Kaspar Christina Garcia Weiland Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Raymond V. Wong Josh West Sophie Vincelette Cassandre Marchetti Thibault Colonges Facial Modeling Artists Alessandro Bonora Richard Raimbault Gustav Ahren Roja Huchez Howard Sly Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Modeling Coordinator Ethan Owen Rigging Character Technical Directors Luis San Juan Pallares Claudia Chung Sanii Ryan Stankevish Stephen Platt Johann Francois Coetzee Uma Havaligi Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul Christian Haniszewski Sabina Suarez Basanta Hessan Bensmaine Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Nicolas Combecave Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Iker J. de los Mozos Dave Komorowski Jennifer R. Downs Rigging Coordinator Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacing Artists Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Stephen Heneveld Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Lisa Slates Connors Lisa Briggs Sachs Sydney L. West Jeffrey M. Beaver Krystal McCrummen Yen-Min Hu Émilie Charpentier Emmanuelle Couture Matthew Callaghan Jose A. Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Artists Quentin McGrath Phil Miller Diana Cruz Anne Marie Ben Meredith Christopher Bolwyn Laura Sevier Eric Miller Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Layout Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Leita Katherine Lewis Jules Eschliman Jones Fred Peci-Evesque Theophile Bondoux Damon O'Briene Thomas de Maleingreau Hyunjoo Yang Travis Yohnke André Alvarenga Jessica McLaughlin Tom Danen Juan Antonio Ferrer Melian Juan Diego Lugo Juan Moreno Edouard Sisternas Layout Finaling Lead Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Layout Finaling Artists Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Fausto Estrada Guerrero Anthony Rispoli Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Emi Tahira Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Daniel Laczkowski Stereo Layout Lead Jocelyne Theresa Ward Stereo Layout Artists Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Letia Katherine Lewis David Andrew Maldonado Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Jameson Schultz Lucy Bowden Layout Coordinator Jennifer S. Williams Animation Lead Character Animators Duncan Marjoribanks Gavin Greenaway Timothy Nguyen Ella Ray Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Senior Animators Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Shiyoon Kim Nick Vlahos William Joyce Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Character Animators Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Karey Kirkpatrick Regina Paula Cachuela Robert Espanto Domingo Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Tom McGrath Jin Kim Evelyn Deavor Sarah Sues Sergio Dias Max Nguyen Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen David Silverman Chris Williams Ariandy Rodriguez Dominic MacDougall Gini Cruz Santos Martin Murphy Glen McIntosh Alexiss Dawn Memmott Bex Taylor-Klaus Patrick Cohen Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Christopher Dennis Lindsay Valentin Amador Diaz Aviva Corcovado Christopher "Chris" Miller Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Sarath Madhavan Pidge Gunderson Rob Duquette Thompson Thomas Hannivan Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Su Young (Nicole) Myung Jamie Chung Gal Gadot Jim McLean Jimmy Wu Angus MacLane Maude Beaumier-Breton Constantin Dracopoulos Jean-François Barthélémy François-Xavier Bologna Fabio Carmona Antoñazas Pierre-François Duhamel Jean-Philippe Martins Pierre-Baptisle Marty Alexandre Melquiond Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Jillian Brooke Roberts Matt Braunstein Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Carlos Fernandez Puértolas Robert Fisher Jr. Mark Spevick Nick Levenduski Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Larry Warner Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion Tomoyuki Harashima Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Moise Hergaux-Essame Jean-Christophe Craps Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Giovanni Scoz Girardi Christopher Miller Michelle Jubilee Lenka Zuckova Ron Zorman Crowd Animators Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora Jean Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Animation Fixers Gary Rydstrom Miren De Andrade David Pascal Cody Cameron Karl Nelson Mark Nguyen Jeffrey Lopez Steve Carell John DeMita Will Lopez José Woong Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Technical Animators Mark Farquhar Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Christopher Miller Richard Miller Casey Anthony Cimarron Pablo Helman Daniel Zettl Jeffrey Edwards Abraham Franklin Tseng Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato Pipeline Pipeline Manager Harry Miller Pipeline Technical Directors Luiz Philippe Peixoto Rick Hromadka Thomas Laffin Timothy Nguyen Dominic Nguyen Jeff Panko Tom Miller Pipeline Engineers Robert Zemeckis Rob Bredow Kelly L'Estrange Wendy Seddon Jorge Sanchez Ian Farnsworth Daniel Miller Pipeline Coordinator Blessan Abraham Character Effects Character Effects Manager Mark Santoni Character Effects Artists Christopher Otto Gallagher Frédéric Valz-Gris Ruth Kim Jin Kowalski Tamouze Jaafar Arnout Pierre-Yves Lefebvre Christopher Alex Logan Jay Sung Joon Banks Alexander Prigarin Jimmy Tsai Milo Riccarand Francois-Maxence Desplanques Konstantinos Panagiotopoulos Takashi "Tak" Yoshida Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Douglas Stichbury Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Character Effects Coordinator Allison Cussigh Crowds Simulation Character Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Sets & Props Simulation Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Simulation Coordinator John Hwang Effects Effects Artists Don Hall Christopher Rodriguez Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Keith Daniel Klohn Rita Ryack Joey Carrasco Sallie Martino Gwen Nguyen Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Sarah Beth Eisinger Dana Belben Gregory Rodriguez Anthony Defoe David DeJuan Jenny Harder Alex Tang Shyh-Chyuan Huang Christian Olan-Geddes Alex Lay Romain Privat de Fortunié Jean-François Hereng Christophe Vazquez Charles Seignolle Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Louis Kalifa Kimberly Liptrap Nick Pitt-Owen Tyler Shelton Tony Leondis Sarah Nguyen Chris Sanders Key Lighting & Compositing Artists Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Milton Rodriguez-Rios Guillaume Desbois Thomas Dairain Leslie Herbert Fernanda Tavares Catherine Saint-Hilaire Lighting & Compositing Artists Francesco Giroldini Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nakamura Nacho Blasco Dominguez Yezi Xue Harry Gundersen Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Rupali Parekh-Sharma Jin Aiah Villanueva Jevin Iching Hong Gabriel Coupal-Savard Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Jessica Morrison Hogan Zoe Peck Eyler Liu Xiangyu YuFan Linda Chang P. Jasmine Katatikarn Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jennifer Margaret Nordmark Christina Raymond Cunningham Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Raghuram Palasamudram Mathieu Cassagne Brune-Marie de Miscault Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Thomas Michael DesJardins Jean-Pierrick Muggianu Romaon Silva Macedo Alfonso De la Cruz Luis Carrasco Lok Ming Hwa Jennier Leigh King Guillem Ramsia de Soto Miguel Lleras Villaveces Benjamin Min Huang Jonathan Fletcher Moore Christopher Kent Erickson Jose L. Ramos Serrano Norman Moses Joseph Abraham Franklin Tseng Alexandra "Lexy" Poston David Silverman Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Amber Stewart Lunderville Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Sébastien Vazquez Evelyn Williams Jeffrey Martinez Christopher James McQuisco David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jared Burke Lynn Basas Tim Best Jeffrey Kasunic Mark McGregor Dale Drummond Kirsten Drummond Leonard Baez Maldonado Marta G. Sotodosos Matte Painting Matte Painters Thomas Roland Johnson Bethany Nguyen Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Onesimus Nuernberger Natalie Franscioni-Karp Michael Wei Mao Andrew Cunningham Jeffrey Gribble Matte Painting Coordinator Gina Shay Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Rendering Rendering Technical Directors Christian Rodriguez Lee Alexander Alex Tanguay Kayla Lewis Michael Meier Danny Caccavo Vincent Loeffler Simon Dominguez Production Production Supervisors Production Assistants Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Resource Management Lead Production Services Technician Nancy Kennedy Senior Production Services Technicians Jonathan Karlsson Evelyn Williams Kim Lopez-Castillo John Torrijos Christopher McQuarrie John Lennon Production Services Technicians Jill Culton Katie Holt Christopher Lopez-Castillo Bob Miller Timothy Roberts Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Ralph Eggleston Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Post Production ADR Loop Group Ava Acres Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Kirk Baily Ryan Bartley Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Rachel Butera Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Cam Clarke Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Post Production Sound Services by Movie Land Sound Services and Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Rodney Rothman Movie Land Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Milo Riccarand Miles Morales Hailey McGillivray Courtney Tahau Katherine Sarafian Additional Studio Department Manager Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Global Department / Development Global Department Managers Tiffany Hillkurtz Thomas Laffin Tiffany Nguyen Claudia Southmartin Shadi Almassizadeh Jim McLean Ronnie del Carmen Tom Lopez Global Department Coordinators Richard Nguyen Kathleen Dominguez Global Development Stuart Michael Dobbs Christopher Edwards John Erik Englund Christopher Barnett Serguei Kalentchouk Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Cara Christeson Malek Bonnie Tai Shimomi Madhavi Marigold Muppala Kyle Maxwell Erik Classen Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Diana Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney William Nguyen Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider The Creative Workspace Reinvented with Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions A Movie Land Animation Studios Premiere Technology Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at Movie Land Animation Studios Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research & Development Modeling Engineers Larry Lawrence Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillaume Nguyen Lauren Elliott Harry Gundersen Miles Rodriguez Tim Miller Editorial & Layout Engineers Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Animation & Rigging Engineers Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Shader Writers, CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Render Engineers Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Configuration Management Engineers Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Marlin McQuarrie Jin Nguyen Jim Nguyen Nathan Gouveia Don Henderson Digital Operations Supervisors Christopher Miller Carrie La Rese Hughes Michael Talarico Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Henri Dosclz Joshua Dominguez Jake Mattingly Timothy Lopez William Wira Mark Nguyen Engineering System Administrators Jeffrey Dominguez Kevin Webb Anthony Nguyen Gary McCartney Ivy Kim Kyle Winkelman Xavier Bec Boris Jacq Tim Johnson Jacqueline Adelmeyer Shane Rabey Jean-Marie Harris Christopher Stephanopoulos Stéphanie De Crescent Erika Dumont Luisa Dominguez Kim Martinez Operations System Administrators Christian Kambey Karen Gillan Kate Swanborg Chretien Maketh Sébastien Masino Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom Nguyen Eric Salas Lenny Gyllenhaal Pidgeon Martinez Kevin Hawkins Tim Brodsky Rob Letterman Sebastian Zuleta Jack LaVoie Ronnie del Carmen Brandon Lawless Audio Visual Engineers Karel Montan Brian Copenhagen Cody Nguyen Dan Villarreal Tari Miller Platform Service Operations Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Christopher Rodriguez Sean Foreman Larry LaPisco Katherine Sarafian Arthur Chouler-Missoffele Harry Lawrence Julie Damm Erik Strauss Mark Harden Digital Resource Administrators Rebecca Huntley Bob Persichetti Max Decroix Alejandro Galindo Richard Nguyen Jill Culton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Information Security Harry Shannon Jack McGraw Jim Miller Dan Lavender Technology Management Movie Land Animation Studio Support Administration Dominic Lewis Paul Mounsey Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evan MacAulay Katherine Collins Luke Lawrence Daniel Edelson Business and Legal Affairs Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Rodney Rothman Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Pidge Gunderson Jamie Chung Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Gal Gadot Chris Wedge Chris Williams Carlos Saldanha Bex Taylor-Klaus Don Hall Aviva Corcovado Consumer Products and Franchise Development Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Development Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher MacGuffin Jonathan Null Justin Lawrence James Crossley Rupert Gregson-Williams Education Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Facilities and Shared Services Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillermo Arambulo Larry McBrayer Jason Kerner Kathleen McIntosh Maya Kennedy Kim Lopez-Castillo Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Finance, Accounting, and Operations Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Michael Meier Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Evelyn Deavor Global Operations, Information Technology, & Technology Initiatives Roy Conli Rob Letterman Shiyoon Kim Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Ben Estrada Josh Cooley Rob Bredow Robert Zemeckis Kathleen Kennedy Kathleen Thorson Good Frank Marshall Brandon Lawless Brian Michael Bendis Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez John Knoll Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Xavier Angel Velazquez Home Entertainment John Lasseter Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Rich Moore Roy Conli Jeff Panko Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jenny Harder Clark Spencer Jin Kim Don Hahn Dean DeBlois Mike Mitchell Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Human Resources, Recruiting, and WarnerMedia Relations David Stodolny Scott Hunter Dana Gaier Steven Spielberg Marc Schmidt Christopher McQuarrie Katie Crown Christopher Barnett Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Christopher Boyes Jin Kim Nancy J. Wright Mike Inman Larry McCormick Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz International Channel and TV Distribution Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Marketing Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Soundtrack Album on Songs "Living the Life" Performed by Kevin Zaremba Courtesy of Berlin Production Music "Fideo Del Oeste" Written by Robert Rodriguez Performed by Chingon Courtesy of Rocket Racing Rebels LP "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Girl's Gonna" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. “In This Place” Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Julia Michaels Appears Courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Celebrate" Written by Armando Pérez, Andrew Cedar, Justin Franks, Breyan Isaac, Ben Maddahi, Charlie Puth, Dino Fekaris and Nickolas Zesses Produced by DJ Frank E and Andrew Cedar Performed by Pitbull Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records Special Thanks Ted V. Miller Rob Bredow Jake Paltrow Joshua Chung John Bell Bill Hader Lori Forte Toby Chu Gal Gadot Phil Lord Christopher Miller Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Christine Peterson Bex Taylor-Klaus Janet Healy James Newton Howard and a very special thanks to Takashi Ishihara This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits